


Da Bunny and Da Wizard

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim nearly goes crazy when his beloved disappears.  Very silly. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Da Bunny and Da Wizard

Disclaimer: I don't own them, UPN and Pet Fly do. Although, after I get done with them, UPN and Pet Fly may not want them back. No money made. 

WARNING: I'm in a vicious, sadistic, evil mood. I have no idea where this is gonna go... But I do know that this is *totally* off the wall and strange. Not beta-read. Comments to lucia@mbay.net. Can be archived. 

Rated: Oh... I'd say... 20 X. Just kidding. (I think I'm going into a sugar/caffeine high) The Rating is really G. Maybe PG. Unless J or B starts cussing. Then it's R. 

All right, all right... Rated: G (Really...) 

(Note from the men in white: Sorry about that... She's been subdued) 

## Da Bunny and Da Wizard

by Ninjababe  


Blair couldn't believe it. He was finally in Jim's bed. He, Blair T. Sandburg, was finally in the bed of the most handsome, buff, all around *manly* man of all time. Actually sitting on the sheets waiting for his lover to come out of the bathroom. 

That's when he saw it. A two foot pink blob with purple polka dots and two cylindrical protrusions from one end. Picking the thing up, he stared at it intensely. It was an old stuffed rabbit! 

"Ah... you found Floppy," Jim stated from the bathroom door. 

Blair looked up and drooled. There stood his Sentinel, wearing only a pair of boxer shorts, the light silhouetting him. It was almost enough to make him forget the blob of fluff in his hands. Almost, but not quite. 

"'Floppy'?" 

Jim pushed away from the door he was leaning against and came over to cradle the rabbit in his arms. "Yes. My bunny. I've had him since I was little. I can't fall asleep without him." 

After gently setting Floppy down on the bedside table, Jim turned to his partner and made him forget all about the rabbit. 

=====SCENE CHANGE!! (As if you couldn't tell)===== 

"What do you mean it's gone?" Jim asked incredulously. 

"I'm sorry Jim, but it's disappeared." Blair had been dreading this all day, from the moment he discovered the rabbit missing. He had never seen Jim this agitated before. 

"You mean you lost it!" Jim growled. 

"I did *not* lose it! I didn't even touch it!" Blair replied indigently. 

"Then where is it?!" 

"I don't know!" With that, Blair stormed out of the apartment, not willing to take the brunt of Jim's anger. 

Jim spent the next four hours tearing the apartment apart looking for Floppy. 

When Blair finally came home, it was to a house in shambles and Jim sitting on the couch, staring dejectedly at the floor. 

"Come on Jim. Come to bed," Blair cajoled. 

Jim sighed. "It's no use. I won't be able to sleep." 

"Who said anything about sleep?" the younger man replied while waggling his eyebrows. 

=====ANOTHER SCENE CHANGE!!===== 

Three days passed. 

Jim looked like hell. Jim felt like hell. Jim thought he was in hell. 

Floppy was still missing. 

Jim knew the gnomes who key cars and steal socks from the dryer had stolen his beloved bunny. 

There was no other plausible explanation. So, off he went to find those evil fairy folk and rescue his rabbit. 

Blair pulled the door open as silently as possible and stepped in. It seems lack of sleep made the Sentinel's heightened senses even more sensitive. "Hey Jim... Get any sleep?" After seeing Jim's haggard face, he answered his own question. "I guess not." 

"I'm off to rescue Floppy," Jim stated, his eyes slightly gazed. 

Blair was perplexed. "Rescue Floppy? Jim, what are you talking about?" 

"Are you the Wizard of Iz? I need to find the Wizard of Iz so he can direct me to the gnomes that kidnapped Floppy." 

"Jim... Listen to me, babe. You're in severe sleep depravation. You're hallucinating." 

"I need to find the Wizard of Iz!" 

"OK... OK..." Blair replied then thought to himself, 'Jim, you're going to owe me big for this.' 

"Where is the Wizard of Iz?" 

"I'll take you to him. He lives on top of the hill. Follow me," Blair said while leading Jim up the stairs to the bedroom. After telling Jim to sit on the bed and wait for the 'Wizard', he walked into the bathroom and waited a few moments before entering the room again. 

Jim turned to Blair. "Are you the Wizard of Iz?" 

'He must *really* be out of it,' Blair thought. "Yes, I am. What is your question?" 

"I need to find my bunny Floppy!" Jim exclaimed. 

"Calm down. I will tell you what happened to your rabbit." Blair replied. 'Think fast Sandburg!' 

Jim waited, an expectant look on his haggard face. 

"Your rabbit wasn't kidnapped. Floppy merged with your lover Blair. So, in order to sleep, you just need Blair on your bed. Now, shut your eyes. When you open them, you'll be back in your bedroom." 

Jim did what the 'Wizard' ordered. When he opened his eyes, he pulled Blair into a hug and yawned. 

"Just a second Jim. Let me grab my laptop and make a phone call. Then you can sleep yourself out," Blair told the sleepy man as he wiggled out of Jim's grasp. 

After calling Simon to explain that Jim probably wouldn't be in work the next day and grabbing his laptop, Blair went upstairs to get comfortable, knowing that he'd be on the bed for quite a long time. 

"Night Jim" 

There was no answer from the sleeping man. 

After sleeping for a good sixteen hours, Jim woke up and stretched. Blair, who had gotten some work done, cleaned his laptop's desktop, and gotten a good eight hours sleep, grinned at his lover. "Feel better?" 

"Much," Jim replied while pulling the younger man into his arms for a kiss. "But you wouldn't believe this dream I had! Some strange guy named the Wizard of Iz was in it..." 

====NO MORE SCENE CHANGES!===== 

What happened to Floppy? Only the gnomes know... Bwahahahahahahahaha 

The End 

Now that I've scared you all, I'm off to find some snow so I can animate snowmen and take over the world. 

(Note from the men in white: Sorry! We'll get her captured soon!) 

Hah! You can't entice me with the coat with the shiny buckles! I know that trick!   
  


* * *

Send comments to the author at lucia@mbay.net .  
Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/selections.cgi).


End file.
